The Darkest Faerie: An Even Shorter Eternity
by Anya Lation
Summary: When an owner accidentally releases the Darkest Faerie for the second time, she gets everything she's always wanted... and what she didn't bargain for. Only two unlikely heroes can save her and the rest of Neopia from the Darkest Faerie's wrath.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first _published_ Neopets story! I've been on Neopets for four years, and this is sortof a mix between two stories I had in mind. The first half was a faerie I had created, a "neon" faerie called Neoni. The story was basically that she wasn't born a faerie, infact originally she was supposed to be a minion Dr. Sloth had created,but then turned on him and became good, as well as his #2 worst enemy (The space faerie being #1).Later I changed her type to a radioactive faerie. xD But once I came up with... well... you'll see later on. xD I decided to mash the two together. Now because you can be a little more creative with neopets I expect this to be my best fic yet... Atleast by my standards.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Every human has dreamed of having powers - much like a faerie's - at some point in their life. Well I was no exception. I came to Neopia many years ago and have studied faeries ever since. I even live in faerieland now with my pets Arikkiana, the yellow xweetok - Catiniana, the green bori - and Neoni, the green jubjub (who was also named after me). We lived an average, somewhat happy life together. But all that changed when darkness rose over Neopia, just like it had fifteen years ago, and a thousand years before that. That was when I gained the faerie powers I have always wanted, but I wasn't the one controlling them...**_

The soft wind made the small notebook pages flutter, as the brunette human owner wrote down all she saw. She stood infront of the fountain of the palace gardens in Faerieland, and possibly the most evil being known to Neopia, though she was in no danger.  
Standing infront of her was the defeated Darkest Faerie, turned to stone for trying to destroy the kingdom of Altador, escaping her stone prison, and trying to destroy the rest of Neopia whilst she among hundreds of others believed that Altador was gone forever. Anger and vengeance shot through the face and body language of the faerie. The girl called Neoni wrote all she saw, and all she remembered of this faerie's history. She had been there when she took over Faerieland fifteen years ago. She was under the Darkest Faerie's hypnosis, as was everyone else in Neopia, wich was why some of it was vague. But that is why she came here. She had studied all the famous Earth faeries, Air faeries, Water faeries (even the Drenched... this was how far Neoni was willing to go with her research.), light faeries, fire faeries, and all else inbetween. but she was just now beginning her research on Dark faeries. Since the Darkest Faerie could do her no harm in this state - wich is a highly different story for the infamous Jhudora - she decided to start with her. She looked up from her notebook and analyzed the statue again. At the foot of the fountain, Fyora had engraved a passage. Neoni read aloud.  
"She overtook the world with a vengeance against our queen," Neoni thought for a moment. "She was defeated by the power of Jerdana's Orb and the might of two neopians fifteen years ago, by the names of Tormund of Meridell-" she looked up. "-and Roberta of Brightvale."  
She gazed up at the beautiful amulet known as Jerdana's Orb hanging from the faerie's neck. Included in her notes, she usually had a sketch of something significant to the event or person. She needed a drawing of that orb.  
She was quite the perfectionist and needed all the detail she could get, and considering her self-inflicted run-in with the Drenched, she would go to all lengths to get a closer look. She stepped up onto the wall of the pool at the bottom of the founain, just off the edge, wary of falling in to the pool. She leaned in to look at the slightly glowing charm.  
Suddenly, she slipped on a spot of water on the edge of the wall. as she plummeted towards the water, she tried to grasp the Darkest Faerie's arm or shoulder - anything to keep her from falling, but instead accidently grasped Jerdana's Orb. The chain couldn't hold her weight and easily snapped, sending the girl splashing into the pool. She sat up, her soaking hair drizzled over the front of her face. She hastily looked down to her hand and, seeing the magical orb, was too afraid to gasp. She saw The Darkest Faerie's stone layer begin to magically crack away as the sky seemed to wail and storm in hatred as much as the faerie would. Neoni tried to stand and latch the necklace back onto the faerie's neck, but was stopped by a coarse, spidery hand. A condescending voice spoke.  
"Thank you for freeing me," The Darkest faerie turned. She said it in a way that didn't sound like she was very thankful. More like she had plans in store for Neoni. Terrible plans. And if she had this much anger towards someone who had just freed her, Neoni couldn't imagine what she would do to the one who turned her to stone.  
"Queen Fyora..." Neoni whispered almost silently as she backed away in fear, but not so quiet that the Darkest Faerie's ears couldn't catch it. She dropped the orb into the water as she began to run towards the castle, but was stopped.  
"You wish to have powers," She spoke again loudly. "Is this a dream of yours?" She had obviously said that to stop Neoni from warning the faerie queen, but how she knew this, Neoni did not know.  
Neoni stopped dead in her tracks, and turned slowly. "How did you know that?" She asked, though as she later thought on it, it turned out to be quite a stupid question. The Darkest Faerie was practically the ruler of the dream world. She could sense it just from looking at her.  
Neoni stepped forward, wich probably wasn't the wisest thing to do. "Please, your greatness," She tried to lighten her punishment by buttering her up. She dropped to her knees and pleaded. "Spare me. I promise never to work against you during your conquering."  
The dark faerie cackled. Luminous purple clouds swirled above. "Oh, you shall live," She said with a mischeivous grin. "But no soul will escape my wrath."  
She lifted a single hand and a purple hue seeped through it towards Neoni. She looked into her eyes, so deeply that Neoni could swear she had gazed so far into her soul that it was if she had known her for life. The purple magic curved around and around, and soon Neoni felt herself lift into the air. Suddenly, the magic closed in on her body and she shreiked. The immense pain was unbearable. She felt as if her insides were being turned inside-out. Her skin stung like a million hornet stings as it morphed into a dark, scaly purple. Neoni howled in pain through the whole process. Her average jeans and T-shirt were ripping and tearing and turned to a dark black. Her hair colour changed to black from the roots and worked its way down to her ends. As this happened it felt like each root was a wound and the dark magic was salt being rubbed into them. Suddenly she hunched over and she thought her shoulder blades were being torn out, as large purple bat wings emerged from her back. Her eyes were tightly closed in pain, then flashed open and glowed a bright red. At the same time, her painful, sour, wincing mouth morphed to an evil grin. She had been transformed into a mutated faerie, and was once again under the Darkest Faerie's hypnosis. But this time she had powers, the ability to fly, everything the Darkest Faerie had. She was like a double, only under the deep influence of the Darkest Faerie.  
The faerie cackled in approval. this was exactly what she needed, and this bafoon had unleashed her power upon herself. It was almost too easy... almost. "Now. Here is what I need you to do."

_**Now this was just my luck. I finally got what I always wanted, but I was far from happy. She sent me to do terrible things with her hypnosis, and I was aware of everything, with my own thoughts, but my body was under her control completely. One day, I was thinking that at some point someone would defeat her, and free me and the rest of Neopia... as ANYONE in my situation would hope.Two people in mind specifically. But then I had a feeling our world was done for with the next task she commanded me to do...**_

* * *

Well, there it is. Hope you review, as I plan on having alot of fun writing the future chapters of this story. (don't worry, I DO have an entire plot planned out.) 

Anya Lation


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter two! This addition should get a little deeper into the story. As I said before, Some of my fics I was just wingin' it. But this is alot more planned out and should go alot better and faster. Now I'll stop blabbing and let you read on. :D

* * *

She entered the dark lair with a sick feeling in her stomach. Though it was technically subliminal, and her body walked completely mindlessly and confident, it was strong. But the rest of her body wouldn't hear of it.  
The Darkest Faerie sat in Fyora's throne, holding Fyora's Staff, in Fyora's tainted throne room. For someone with such a grudge, she sure had a lot of Fyora's things.  
She had already ordered Neoni to bottle the queen up in a jar, and the bottled Fyora sat on a pedestal next to the tainted throne. Neoni had all the same powers the Darkest Faerie had, but this time around, she decided to have minions like Neoni do her her dirty work for her. She remembered that when she got her hands dirty last time, it landed her back in her stone prison.  
"Ah, Neoni," The Darkest Faerie said. "you heard my call."  
Neoni said nothing. Only blankely stared at the evil faerie. But her mind was far from blank.  
"Now, as you know, there is only one thing Jerdana's Orb does," She spun the magnificent orb around her finger. "Turn it's wearer to stone.  
"This vile thing was placed on me by those two nasty children. They must be punished.  
"I have harnessed the power of the orb and will transfer that power to you, giving you the power to turn anything to stone. Without it's power..." She tossed the necklace behind her, and all three faeries - including Fyora - heard it shatter. "It is useless."  
She rose her hands, and with them, so did Neoni's body. She began to spin and twirl, and a red light shone around her. Soon she was dropped back down.  
Now, she had more power than the Darkest Faerie, but as long as the hypnosis lasted, it technically belonged to the villain.  
"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" She stood up from the throne. "I need you to find Sir Tormund and Lady Roberta, bring them here, and turn them to stone. I want to watch those brats get a taste of their own medicine."  
Without so much as a nod, Neoni zipped out a nearby window, headed for Meridell.

* * *

**_The whole way there, I fought her hypnosis. But no matter what, I was to be under her control. It wasn't difficult to capture the children - who were no longer children. Obviously the Darkest Faerie failed to realize that they were now fifteen years older. She had given me a gift, one that strengthened me when my enemies fought. The harder they tried, the stronger I was. And they did try to fight back, and that made me stronger. If they had just sat there, I'd be done for. It not only makes my powers stronger, it makes the Darkest Faerie's hypnosis stronger. But since They had no clue that the Darkest Faerie had returned, they were a little caught off guard. And they didn't have the amulets they had before. My front mind thought nothing of it, but my subliminal mind hoped that maybe someone had found them, someone who could save Neopia from the Darkest Faerie. But who knows? Maybe Tormund and Roberta had put them away, locked them up as a souvineer of what they had done, or simply thrown it away to be buried in an attic. They may not have thought that they would have to do this again... And now it was all my fault.  
But by this time, fifteen years since the Darkest Faerie's defeat by the two, Roberta had had a daughter, and Tormund was training a squire. Perhaps those two may have gotten access to the amulets. Maybe the Legends of Altador lead those two to their destiny, and taught them with the best..._**

* * *

Anna held the glowing wand in her hands. The darkness was spreading over all of Neopia, and here she was at the heart of it. The little aisha dodged another blast, this time it was earth magic. She looked to her friend, and he looked back. They both knew they couldn't defeat the darkest faerie with their own shots, but hers were powerful enough to penetrate her own magical sheild. The faerie threw another blast at Anna, and she swung her wand like a bat at the glowing orb of magic. It bounced off and streight back at the evil faerie. She yelled as it hit her and blasted her back. The two heroes aproached the bewildered faerie and threw Jerdana's Orb onto her neck. She screamed.  
"no... no!" She stood and shouted to the heavens as the stone hue creeped up her body.  
Just as she and her cohort began to celebrate, her vision faded, and a bright light shone. The next thing she saw was the eleagant canopy draped over her bed. It was only a dream.  
"What an interesting dream..." She thought aloud. "Wasn't that the story mom told me... about she and Sir Tormund?" She took a moment to think. "But... If that was the same story, why was I in mom's place... And who was the other boy? Tormund is a lupe... That boy was a gelert."  
She shook her head in confusion. "It probably means nothing. Just my crazy head making things up again."  
Suddenly, she heard a strange noise from outside in the palace. She got up and quickly got dressed, almost frantic because the sounds were quite violent, and kept repeating. WUSH. WUSH. WUSH.  
As soon as she had gotten her dress on, she slipped on her slippers and rushed outside her bedroom. she turned and headed down the enormous staircase, then made her way down towards the front door to the gigantic palace. She got down just soon enough to watch a frightening dark faerie zip past her. The faerie noticed Anna and turned. As she twisted around she saw her mother, bound and gagged in the hideous faerie's arms. The faerie gave one last sneer, then flew out the large castle doors.  
The doors were left open, and outside them were the two castle guards, lying unconcious on the path. No one else had heard any sounds because it was the middle of the night, and the entire castle was sleeping peacefully.  
Allthough she was terrified for her mother's safety, she hid behind the nearest pillar and stayed as silent as possible until the faerie was out of earshot. After all, for all she knew, there may be more dark faeries in the castle... maybe looking for her.  
But there was something in those eyes... Like a yearning. A longing for something. They were sad, as if something precious had been taken from her.

She shook off the image. "Okay, just stay calm..." She told herself. "Don't get too afraid to think... Let those Brightvalian instincts kick in..." She thought for several minutes. Then it hit her.  
"Mom's amulet!"  
She ran right back up the staircase again, and entered the room next to her bedroom. She then ran to the dresser in the corner, near the eleagant bed in the middle. On the top was a small wooden case that held all her mother's jewelry. She opened up the box and in the bottom compartment were several gold necklaces and earrings. Hanging from the top was the silver amulet that protected her mother from the darkest faerie's influence. Anna grabbed it off of the inside of the lid and hastily put it on her neck. She wasn't quite sure that it was the Darkest Faerie causing her mother's kidnapping, but who would have a grudge against Roberta but her?  
"Now." She said. "To find out what's going on here."

* * *

And there it is! The next chapter will be on Tormund and his squire. Now... "how many prettys do I have to put before please to get you to..." review? 0:)

-Anya Lation


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait! Internet got shut off for awhile. By now you probably know that some new heroes will be introduced in this fic, and this chapter delves into the life of our second savior.

* * *

Daniel was so excited. He had finally mastered the 1-2-3 shot. moments ago he was stumbling all over the place, hitting only a small strand of hay from the dummy. He brushed the hay off of his sword as he beamed. His master, Sir Tormund, praised him for it.

"Great job sofar, Daniel," Tormund said. He sounded sincere and soft, unlike most knights with their squires. It seemed he was the only one who remembered what it was like. Daniel was extremely grateful of this kindness. During the war for Meridell, a little before he was born, Daniel's father was killed by Kass' forces. Tormund was the only father figure left in his life, and he was very good at it. Daniel shared everything with Sir Tormund, just like a son would.

Tormund decided to move on. "The next task is the 360 turn. You'll have to turn around in a full circle, slashing your sword at the same time. I expect you to hit all three dummies at once. It sounds much more difficult than it actually is." Tormund almost smiled as he reminisced about being a squire. Unfortunately for Daniel, Tor had the same devious scheme that Master Torak - or Torakar - had in store for him.

After a few failed attempts, Daniel once again praised himself for his victory. The little gelert turned to Tor. "Can I do that again?" Tormund had to smile this time. "Sorry," he said. "But I have a task for you."

Daniel gulped. He had always had a strange phobia of miamice, and his encounter yesterday made him feel extremely uneasy about this next chore.  
"You'll need to go to the armory, and tell them that you're on Clog - "

Tormund was cut short by a loud and evil cackle off in the distance. Both were confused and panned the area in search of what was making the noise. Daniel was terrified and excited at the same time. He knew something was going to happen, and half of him didn't want to know what that thing was. But the other part hoped he would be able to save Neopia, like in all the legends he had heard, or just that something to break the chain of everyday life was going to happen to him.

Suddenly, the source of the sound was discovered as a large purple form darted down from the sky, swooping Tormund up by the collar on his armor. Daniel stood in horror as his master tried to break free. But that was not Tormund's intention. He was not struggling, but searching through his armor. Finally, as the faerie reached higher and higher, he threw a small brown box down to Daniel. "Put it on as quickly as you can!" Tormund yelled from the heavens. Seconds later, his image had faded away.

As Daniel looked into the box, he stood in awe of the amulet that sat before him. This was the amulet that Sir Tormund had told him about the entire time during his training. He knew now that Tormund suspected this was the Darkest Faerie's doing. Slowly, he started to decipher his task. He remembered that the amulet protected Tormund from the Darkest Faerie's hypnosis. He remembered that the Beggar, that turned out to be Kelland of Altador, had given it to him.

Then he remembered what his accomplice Roberta told him. She told Tormund that The old woman - Jerdana - had told her to find the amulet's twin. And that's where all the voices swirling in his head stopped dead. He had to find the person who obtained Roberta's amulet. Now, he KNEW this was the Darkest Faerie's doing.

At the same time, back in Brightvale, all of this had hit Anna as well. Just then, both hopefuls set out to find eachother - to save their mother, their master, and Neopia.

**_At one precise moment, I felt I was... Okay. I mean, The Darkest Faerie still had me under her thumb, as well as the world. And her tasks were only getting harder - Not physically, because I didn't have to worry about that, but emotionally I was beaten. I had to do things no human being, Neopet, or Faerie should have to do. But I knew something great had happened. From my research, I knew that faeries had certain bursts of feeling when someting significant had happened. Illusen told me she knew the second the Darkest Faerie was released. So maybe she passed that ability onto me when she mutated me, or gave me the ability completely. To complete that spell she had to have given me a part of herself. Thankfully, it was her intuition rather than her black heart. The following days, things felt as if they were alright. A heroic feeling fell over me, and though it was faint, I knew it meant something. And now, the Darkest Faerie would have no idea._**

* * *

Hope you liked this addition! And don't worry, Neoni's tidbits will be important. She's a bigger part in the fic than meets the eye. ;)

Anya Lation


	4. Chapter 4

Ok. I really have nothing to say right now so I'll just let you go on and read the chapter. xD

* * *

Blackness.  
Blackness was all she saw when she awoke. Silence as well. Except for an extremely faint pulsing noise from her left side. The only other thing she could hear was her own breathing, and she couldn't even see her hand infront of her face.  
She rose to her feet, although it was difficult. her whole body was aching, and she still could see nothing wich disoriented her even more. She slowly walked forward with her hands out infront of her. After a few seconds, she was startled by a cold, hard wall on the tips of her fingers. Suddenly, she jolted again at a quiet moan off in the distance. Whatever it was, it sounded hurt, and sounded oddly farmiliar and trustworthy as well.  
"hello?" Her voice was soft, and almost raspy, as she was quite tired. "Where are you?"  
She heard a sound of recognition from the other thing. After a few seconds, a voice as soft as hers spoke. "...Roberta?"  
She gave a puzzled look, although it was useless in the pitch dark. She finally hatched an idea, and reached into her pack that she carried around always. She took the small wand in her hand, and only gave it a small amount of her strength and a gentle squeeze. A light finally shone infront of her face, and she turned around in the direction she heard the voice come from. She saw a yellow lock of fur and aproached it. As the light began to engulf the creature, she gave a toothy grin.  
The armoured lupe sat on the stone floor, shaking his head gently, then looked up and smiled back. He stood and came to her, as she neared him as well. The two embraced eachother in a warm hug. Wich was surprising, considering the cold was almost unbearable in this place they were trapped in. "Tor..." She said.  
"Roberta..." He happily replied.  
Just as they were to pound eachother with questions, the pulsing suddenly got louder and louder, until it finally dropped, and a light shone behind the two. They let eachother go and looked towards the light. After the few seconds it took for their eyes to adjust, they saw that they were in a cave... the bandit cave outside of Meridell, completely deserted. They saw that the lush green grass and bushes that once stood right outside the mouth of the cave were now dead and mutated... Under the same purple light that overtook the world 15 years ago.  
In the middle of the entrance stood the most sinister faerie the two had ever seen. Her skin wasn't just a light purple that dark faeries usually had, it was a pure, bold, dark purple. The tattered clothes, tausled hair and veiny wings were a dark black, and she wore no shoes. The two admitted that even the Darkest Faerie was beautiful in a way, but this faerie... they couldn't say the least.  
But there was beauty in her eyes. A longing and a sadness as well. The same longing that Roberta's daughter had seen. As if part of her was still good, and part of her wanted to break free of the darkness.  
But the rest of her face welcomed the evil. There was a twisted grin of the mouth. Then, the faerie spoke. "The mistress will see you now."  
In one motion, the faerie swooped forward and sped toward the duo, too quick for them to react as they were scooped up, turned around, and carried out of the cave and back into the sky. 

**_I hadn't spoken in days. I was startled by my voice, as it was dark and angry, very different from my original voice. I don't know why I was compelled to say anything at that moment. Maybe I had gained the slightest bit of control. Maybe I wanted to warn them, tell them where it is they were going, though I could only say it with an evil tone. This was all I could hope for now. And though there were chances that it was false hope, I knew if I had accomplished the ability to speak when I wanted, maybe that small independence would grow. Maybe I could say things I wanted without a malevolence in my voice. Maybe I would have the slightest power to fight against her control. Perhaps... Perhaps I could keep my powers without being forced to work for the darkest faerie, and to be good._**

* * *

And they meet again. :D once again, really nothing much to say. So PLEASE review! I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so I'm really hoping that this chapter will prove that SOMEONE out there is reading. 

Anya Lation


End file.
